


【5927】床边私语

by Starlotte



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlotte/pseuds/Starlotte
Summary: 自从和狱寺隼人成为恋人后，沢田纲吉就开始了他的苦恼，他甚至上过奇怪的论坛偷偷问过这样的问题：男友不举怎么办。





	1. Chapter 1

Part A

 

这真是相当令人难以置信，但这是真的，沢田纲吉一边批文件一边神情严肃，他重要的的左右手兼男友，狱寺隼人，很可能性功能方面有问题。

 

沢田纲吉本来也不愿意相信的，试问谁会相信狱寺隼人，一个外表看起来五官深刻，英俊得就像大理石雕刻成的艺术品，身高肌肉都相当完美的这样一个意大利混血会，会有那方面的烦恼呢。纲吉的身边漫起了低气压，自从半年前他和狱寺终于捅破窗户纸在一起后，狱寺就没干过比蜻蜓点水的亲吻更深层次的事，纲吉想要伸个舌头都能把狱寺吓出二里地，更不要提更多的身体接触了。

 

纲吉曾经以为狱寺是那种比他还要保守的日本传统男人，搞不好还信过基督啥的，严格遵守婚前不能发生性关系这种狗屎条约，搞得纲吉有恋人后还憋了好些日子，每次想幻象恋人手淫一下，都仿佛能感觉到狱寺那浑身尊敬的纯洁气质，把纲吉吓软了几次。直到他从情报处得到了狱寺前女友们对他床上的评价。要知道狱寺隼人也是在黑手党混的比谁都如鱼得水的人，要是说他没接触过性，那也未免有些天真。所以狱寺对女性是完全可以的，纲吉心想，那难道他对男人硬不起来？

对此纲吉明里暗里试探过，他甚至做了件对首领来说有失身份的事，那就是听取论坛上沙雕网友们的建议，给狱寺发送一份文件，然后暗地塞一份GV进去，观察对方的反应。狱寺果然没让“十代目最信任的左右手”名头失望，他在发现不该存在的内容后表现得十分愤慨，一直认为是有不轨之心的间谍或者想要挑拨关系的敌人故意修改了纲吉给他发送的机密，纲吉不得不尴尬承认那是他自己的疏忽才防止狱寺第二天把首领发GV这件事大张旗鼓。

 

到底是怎么回事呢？纲吉这半年来做过很多尝试，直到前一阵子，他在清晨偷摸摸地溜到了狱寺的房间，准备给他一个袭击时，纲吉终于发现了不对劲。

 

“这…的确相当不正常。”

纲吉用两根手指拎着狱寺的被子，他非常小心地用身体挡住打开的口子不让风进来把狱寺吹醒。然而微弱的光线已经足够让纲吉看清了。

 

“…”纲吉实在说不出口，但是作为年轻健康的男性，狱寺似乎没有晨勃。

 

这件事纲吉实在无法对任何人说出口，他双手合十撑着下巴，不想相信这样的噩耗发生在了自己男友的身上，但事实就是，连续好几天，纲吉每天早上定闹钟偷偷地溜到狱寺的房间，尽管光看尺寸纲吉说不出一点缺点，但狱寺的下半身坚持不动如山。因此每一天，当狱寺充满活力地在纲吉门口“偶遇”首领并且打招呼时，纲吉都有些无法直视狱寺的脸。

这真是太尴尬了，纲吉动用自己的小金库和私人网寻找了许多“勃起障碍怎么办”，“男性不举该如何治疗”之类的方案，还买过特殊小药丸。一向最关心，甚至包办了纲吉生活一部分的狱寺似乎也意识到了纲吉的不对劲，纲吉相当确定狱寺有特殊渠道知道自己的所有生活用品，但他却对此异常地保持沉默。

“这可怎么办才好啊。”纲吉愁眉苦脸，这件事不仅仅影响了他自己的性生活，甚至影响到了首领工作的效率，这些天纲吉一有空就想起这件事，他知道自己很爱狱寺，就算狱寺身体出现了问题也不会影响纲吉对他的心，但，“我还没上过床啊，我不想一辈子都是处男！”

 

 

 

Part B

 

“我还没上过床啊，我不想一辈子都是处男！”

 

经过首领办公室的狱寺隼人无意间听到了纲吉的愤慨，他一下子就停住了脚步，狱寺痛苦地捂住了脸。

怎么办，我的首领，我最尊敬的十代目，同样也是我的恋人，世界上最完美的沢田纲吉居然不举，身为恋人的我该如何是好？

 

这真是相当令人难以置信，但这是真的，完美的沢田纲吉有那么一点点不完美，狱寺隼人心想，他的恋人有着天神一样的外貌，耀眼的头发和眼睛，身体线条像大理石雕刻的男性天使，每次看到沢田纲吉穿着合身的西装或者显现线条的丝绸浴袍时，都能让他感到血脉贲张。狱寺隼人直到现在也无法相信十代目真的答应了自己的告白，愿意成为自己的恋人，半年前的那一天那一时那一分那一秒，都将永远铭刻在狱寺的心中。

但是现实有时就是不完美，尤其对狱寺隼人而言。一开始成为情侣的时光无比甜蜜，狱寺知道纲吉之前几乎没怎么跟别人交往过，所以一切都想要做到最好。他上网学习了许多男女男男的约会指南，还有三次约会牵手，五次约会接吻之类的严格教条，狱寺甚至连夏马尔那混蛋的建议都采用了，那就是根据对象的文化背景和家庭环境制定独属于个人的爱情攻略。沢田纲吉生长在标准的日本传统家庭，而东亚传统文化中认为婚前性行为是相当不尊重对方的事。狱寺因此对待沢田纲吉都像捧在手里怕掉了含在嘴里怕化了的玻璃人，生怕十代目觉得自己过于主动，“冒犯”了纲吉纯洁完美的肉体。

 

直到前一阵子，狱寺发现纲吉似乎有些不对劲。恋人不但看GV看到手滑放进了重要的文件里，还一直在旁敲侧击打听自己以前的性生活，请问这是怎么一回事？狱寺吓得去了一些奇怪的论坛上提问，然后被底下踊跃留言的网友点醒了。

「 你的情史是不是比较丰富，但是你的恋人却还是一张白纸？」

哇塞，现代的网友们都是福尔摩斯吗！狱寺激动地回复。

「 没错，就是这样，他还想知道我以前的床上细节和评价什么的，我觉得很不对劲。」

「 姑娘，过来人给你提个醒，很少有男人会对自己女朋友的床上历史想知道的这么细的，听你说他好像还是处男，很有可能是想对比自己和你前男友的水平，我劝你找个机会试探一下，搞不好他不是阳痿就是早泄，不要问我是怎么知道的！」

狱寺很想回复说十代目绝不可能有这方面的问题！但是他又犹豫了。狱寺没有搭理网友们把他认成女性的误会，而是打算去试一下，毕竟他也憋了大半年了，好歹狱寺也想知道纲吉对于这方面的一个态度。

 

这天早上，狱寺特地定了非常早的闹钟，他打算去纲吉的房间内一探究竟，谁知他刚刚蹑手蹑脚地想要出门，就听见了同样窸窸窣窣的脚步声，狱寺往缝隙里一看，居然是起了个大早的十代目！还是往这边来的！

狱寺急忙像死尸一样躺了回去，还装成了白雪公主的睡姿以展示自己不会睡相不佳。门打开了，狱寺能感受到纲吉蹑手蹑脚地走进来，木地板都没有因为纲吉的体重而发出多少声音，半晌，纲吉捏起了自己的被子。

狱寺在黑暗中睁开一丝眼睛缝，他惊讶地发现纲吉好像在观察自己的下半身，吓得他差点跳起来。怎么回事？！十代目莫非想要考察自己的硬件条件，不对啊，之前他们一起上厕所时都彼此看到过，纲吉怎么今天忽然想到这一出。

狱寺的心快要跳出来了，他都仿佛能听到自己砰砰砰的心跳声。只见纲吉沉思了好一会儿，然后把被子放了下去，重新蹑手蹑脚地走出了门。狱寺一下子从床上坐起来，他觉得纲吉有些诡异的不对劲，要是以往他估计就直接问了，但是这事儿毕竟有些难以启齿，狱寺准备旁敲侧击地试探一下纲吉。

中饭时分，首领贴身秘书巴吉尔偷偷来找了狱寺，因为狱寺即使没有包办，也想办法了解了纲吉生活的方方面面，所以巴吉尔算跟狱寺相当熟悉。他鬼鬼祟祟地把狱寺拉到角落，不等狱寺发问，一张嘴就放了大招。

“岚守…首领最近似乎一直在喃喃自语不举，阳痿之类的词汇。”巴吉尔忧心忡忡，丝毫不顾狱寺下巴都要掉下去的心情。

“我不好直接问，但是首领神思不属好长一段时间了，我决定还是要告诉你这件事。”巴吉尔闭了嘴，他拍了拍狱寺，留给狱寺一个萧索的背影。

 

原来…原来论坛上的网友说的都是真的吗！狱寺也被抽了魂，他颤抖着走到了首领办公室，的确在门缝中看到了看起来非常忧愁的纲吉，怎么会呢...狱寺这一周都没有睡好，他好几天到早上都在失眠，而纲吉跑来观察他的动作更是让狱寺雪上加霜。等到纲吉回去之后，狱寺还得撑着算好时间起来去纲吉房门前，假装无事发生地跟纲吉问好，十代目那纯洁无辜的笑容让狱寺心里无比地苦涩，有这样问题的十代目...果然，他其实也是硬撑着微笑吧。

 

狱寺即使再怎么不想相信，在纲吉搜索了“勃起障碍怎么办”，“男性不举该如何治疗”的方案后也彻彻底底地相信了，首领甚至通过私库购买了特殊小药丸。狱寺下定决心，如果纲吉到时候硬不起来，他也会假装没什么反应，好让纲吉相信其实世界上的男性有点这样的小毛病都很正常。

“十代目，早上好！”狱寺露出一个大大的笑容，他的内心在为纲吉流泪，但他坚信纲吉身体的小问题永远不会影响他对纲吉的爱！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纲吉决定赋予行动，他想要实验一下买到的小药丸的效果。

“十代目，你在吗。”

今天是家族年度晚宴，狱寺隼人喝了一点酒，但不是很多，因为纲吉在晚宴开始前给他留了字条，让他在十一点半的时候到首领房间来，纲吉有重要的事要跟他说。

“十代目，我进来了哦。”狱寺敲门半天不见纲吉应答，但是门却是半掩着的。此时绝大部分人还在晚会厅醉生梦死，首领房间附近空无一人，好像连巴吉尔也不在的样子，狱寺壮壮胆，他推门走了进去，浴室里有淅淅沥沥的水声，看起来纲吉正在洗澡。狱寺在茶几上看到了另一幅字条，那上面正是纲吉的笔迹。

「 狱寺君，我买了特别的南非庄园出产的葡萄酒哦，希望你能放松一下，我马上就出来。」

旁边果然放着一瓶包装看起来很独特的红葡萄酒，还有两个已经倒满了的酒杯。狱寺习惯性地拿起那瓶酒观察里面是否有不利纲吉身体的材料，唔，看起来一切正常。

狱寺听着水声有点紧张，他不太清楚为什么十代目会在这个时间点约他单独来房间里会谈，家族最近出了什么事吗？狱寺拿起一杯酒，稍稍抿了抿。

“？”喝下去的瞬间狱寺就尝出了这酒的不对劲，他立刻在吞下去之前吐了出来，身为夏马尔弟子的他，虽然专精领域不在医药，但加了料的酒他还是能分辨出来的。怎么回事？有人给十代目要喝的酒下毒！狱寺立刻把两杯葡萄酒都倒进了一旁的小厨房里，他正要拿着那瓶诡异的酒瓶去化验，就听见水声停了。

 

纲吉穿着拖鞋走了出来，他穿着厚厚的浴袍，还在擦头发上的水。

“啊，狱寺君你来啦！”纲吉看起来挺开心的，他眼睛一转看到了空荡荡的酒杯和狱寺手上拿着的酒瓶。“原来你这么喜欢这瓶酒啊，那就好…我特地买来送你的呢...”

纲吉的笑容似乎有些意味深长，狱寺一听是要送给自己的，这瓶酒被下了毒的事就怎么都说不出口了，他遮掩似的把酒瓶往身后藏了藏，尴尬地笑道：“啊是吗..真是太感谢你了十代目，我正想说这瓶酒我很喜欢呢！”

“那真是太好了…”纲吉也笑起来，他上下瞄了一下狱寺身上完整的宴会礼服，银灰色的西装和黑色细领带把狱寺隼人衬托得非常性感，像是精致的走秀模特。

“狱寺君，我想要拜托你一件事情，希望你能配合我，可以吗？”纲吉露出恳求的表情，狱寺看到这表情连纲吉想拜托的事情是什么都没问，立刻就一副全包在我身上的样子。

“当然了，十代目！不管是什么要求我都永远会为你完成的！”

 

“谢谢你，狱寺君。”纲吉开始往卧室方向走，狱寺不明所以地跟了上去，结果在床前本来是脚踏凳的地方发现了一把椅子。

“狱寺君，我想要试验你在失去视觉时其他器官的感官程度。”纲吉看起来严肃认真，似乎是真的在做一项重要的研究。“也就是说我需要你被蒙住眼睛，然后我会给你带来水果啦，武器啦不同的东西，看你能不能不用手就辨别出这是什么东西。”

“这…这当然没问题！我一定竭尽全力！”狱寺觉得这试验有点怪怪的，但是十代目提出来的要求怎么能拒绝，而且这听起来似乎还有点挑战性，狱寺跃跃欲试，他主动地坐在了椅子上。“我准备好了，快来吧！”

 

纲吉立刻拿出了一个眼罩，他看起来准备很久了。“狱寺君麻烦你了。”然后他轻柔地把狱寺的眼睛遮住，这样近的距离，狱寺都能闻到纲吉身上草本的沐浴露味道，他一下子有些面红耳赤。

“在开始之前，我需要把狱寺君的手脚都给绑住哦，这是为了让狱寺君不能作弊使用手脚来感知。”

这眼罩似乎是用什么特殊面料做的，带上去后竟然一点光都没有透出来，狱寺隼人眼前一片黑暗，他听到纲吉这么说，有些愤愤：“我绝对不会作弊的十代目，请相信我！”

“我相信你，狱寺君。”纲吉把狱寺的脚捆在了椅子上，他好像还多绕了几圈，特地拽了拽来保证捆得够紧又不会对狱寺的血液循环造成压迫，狱寺的双手被捆在了背后，他一时间觉得有些汗毛直竖，这个状态有些不妙。

“狱寺君，我可以开始了吗？”

“啊，当然了十代目。”被蒙住视野后，狱寺感觉自己的其它五感好像真的被放大了一样，他不但能清晰稳定地闻到从纲吉身上传过来的香味，听到纲吉非常轻的脚步声，还能听见自己打鼓一样的心跳。

纲吉好像拿着什么东西回来了，似乎有什么东西在靠近自己，不等纲吉出声，狱寺就闻出来了这相当明显的气味。

“这是菠萝！”狱寺得意地大声讲出来，哪怕是没有切开的菠萝，都能有着非常独特的气味，更别说这个肯定是切开的。

“答对了！”纲吉听起来也很高兴，他把菠萝收回去，然后又把一个东西靠近了狱寺的鼻端，这回这个也很好猜。

“是苹果吧。”狱寺觉得猜水果还是挺简单的，果然，下一个就稍微加深了难度。

“…嗯，这个好像味道不是很明显。”狱寺嗅了嗅，微弱地闻到一点水果的芳香，他忍不住伸头去够，然后用高挺的鼻子感受到了这个触感。

“是香蕉？”狱寺怀疑地问，这次的这个香蕉好像没什么香蕉的气味啊。

“是的哟，而且是没熟的青香蕉，狱寺君好厉害呀。”纲吉笑起来，他好像把果盆拿回去了，然后又带着什么东西回来。

 

“这次是进阶版的了哦。”纲吉的手又凑了过来，说实话，这几次狱寺第一个闻到的都是纲吉手上的味道，拿着的东西反而要多次尝试。这次也是，狱寺放纵自己沉醉地深呼吸了一次纲吉身上的香味，他凝神去感受。

“这是金属的味道。”狱寺想再去用鼻子感受触感，但被用手指顶在了脸上。

“不行哦狱寺君，这次的不能让你用触觉呢。”

不能用触觉，那很有可能会造成危险。狱寺最终挑起了嘴角。“是一把刀，而且是水果刀，我闻到了上面菠萝的气味。”

“答对啦！”纲吉的笑声传来，狱寺忍不住自豪地挺起了胸膛，身为十代目的左右手他果然不负十代目的期望！

 

“嗯…”不等纲吉发话，狱寺这次就主动去嗅了，他吸了两下鼻子，闻到一股明显的硝烟味，但他尚且不能确定。

“十代目，这次我能靠得再近一点吗？”狱寺的要求被允许了，他没有碰触到这个物品，但是这种好像带着血的铁腥味…

 

“是枪对吧。”狱寺胸有成竹，纲吉轻轻地笑了，他把枪放起来，狱寺能听见金属碰撞的声音。

 

“这次的这个，就有点难了。”纲吉的声音由远及近，他身上沉闷的水汽好像消失了，但他身上那幽深的柑橘香气却变得无比的明显。狱寺的喉结一动，他咽了口口水，除了纲吉身上的气味，他好像闻不到任何其他东西了。

 

“这次的是什么呢，狱寺君？”纲吉的声音带着点哑，狱寺感受到一点温暖的热量，他的鼻尖触碰到了什么粗糙又柔软的布料，这个触感...这个触感！

狱寺的胳膊在牛皮绳下绷紧了，他全身的肌肉都要膨胀起来。狱寺把头昂得很高，也只能碰触到一点，他用鼻子和嘴唇去感受，细微的花样条纹，温暖的，带着点潮气的触感。

“这…”狱寺刚一开口就被自己的声音惊到了，他听起来像渴了三天三夜。

 

“这是蕾丝内衣。”

 

“哇奥，狱寺君相当熟悉嘛，居然这么快就猜出来了。”纲吉的声音听不出来他是对此感到不满还是其它。狱寺急忙想要否认，但他的脸很快就被埋在了同样的触感之上。

 

“现在能告诉我，它是什么花纹吗？”纲吉带着点喘息，狱寺能听出他有点不确定和羞涩的语调，但是纲吉并没有退缩，覆在狱寺脸上的蕾丝布料动了起来，这或许根本称不上布料，因为狱寺能直接从蕾丝的缝隙中碰到光滑的皮肤。

狱寺坐着的椅子开始吱呀乱叫起来，他从满脸的温柔乡中憋出只言片语。

“十代目，帮我解开绳子，求你了，我，我不能现在这样——”

“…不行，狱寺君…”纲吉的声音听起来好像要哭出来一样，他的腿好像在颤抖，狱寺能感受到悬在他身体上空的这一具肉体，那上面似乎并没有穿衣服，因为从皮肤上辐射出来的热量源源不断地传到狱寺的身上，他自己的西装已经皱的不成样子，那把可怜的椅子发出惨叫。

“十代目，纲吉，阿纲，快把我身上的绳子解开吧..”狱寺的肌肉暴起，他全身都要被牛皮绳勒出血痕，但这显然不是普通的绳子，狱寺就连小型逃脱术都使出来了还是没用。他感觉自己全身的血液都沸腾了，额头上汗如雨下。

“阿纲，阿纲，十代目，求你了，或者把眼罩解下来也行，我想要看看你现在的样子，我已经快疯了，我不能这样什么都看不见…”

 

“狱寺君不能作弊…”纲吉身上薄到可怜的布料早就被狱寺舔湿了，他可怜的忠犬正像旅人渴求最后一滴水一般舔舐着他的皮肤，那一块布料都要被他咬碎了。

“狱寺君需要回答…这是什么花纹的内衣呢？”纲吉轻轻呻吟一声，因为他一直踮着脚维持着一个只让腹部接触到狱寺的姿势，而他被舔得力气全无，一个不稳就直接坐在了狱寺的腿上。

这姿势让狱寺很快找到了宝藏之地，他把整个头都埋在了那里，叼起纲吉柔软的乳肉吃的滋滋作响，这儿的蕾丝布料与腹部的不同，是花纹更加繁复细密的类型，但是狱寺仍然能准确地咬中目标，他用牙齿轻轻的裹住那被肌肉和柔软皮肤包围着的乳头，这让纲吉不敢移动。

“...嗯啊…那瓶酒看来很有用…”纲吉喃喃自语，他自己的阴茎被一条有着细小丝带和轻薄布料的丁字裤给牢牢束缚在了腹部，但是他的前液也已经把把整个布料的前端都顶透了，这膨胀起来的部位刚好遇上了它的伙伴，狱寺裤子里隆起来的大包看起来快把裤子给撑破了，纲吉感受到他屁股底下狱寺大腿紧绷的肌肉，第一万次庆幸自己选了技术部特制的捆人牛皮绳。

 

“啧…唔…”狱寺贴身的白衬衫已经被汗水浸透了，他把头昂起来想去寻找纲吉的嘴唇，纲吉把唇覆上去，然后得到了一个无比情色的湿吻，他口腔内部被狱寺吮吸得发麻，对方的舌头像单独的某种活物，在纲吉的上颚狠狠舔过，又勾着纲吉的舌头伸缩起来。光这一个吻，纲吉就明白狱寺前女友们对他的评价所言不虚。

纲吉忽然感到不太对，他睁开眼，看见了一双烧红了的绿色眼睛，狱寺居然趁着之前那些激烈的动作把眼罩挤到了眼睛以上，现在正死死地盯着纲吉。

 

纲吉慌乱地从狱寺身上起来，他这一动作反而让他的全身暴露在狱寺的视野之下。椅子靠背已经在蛮力下弯曲了一点点，狱寺用贪婪的目光舔舐纲吉的全身，这真是绝顶的美景，狱寺咬了一下自己的舌头来让自己保持清醒，“纲吉，我想要你过来。”他说。

 

首领正穿着一套对他的身材来说有些过于小了的半透明布料，狱寺估计那是因为纲吉没能找到男士的尺寸。这已经是最大款的女士内衣了，但是蕾丝和花边仍然紧紧地绷在纲吉的身体上，他特地选了一套不需要把肩膀和胯部全包起来的，不然纲吉男性的骨架和肌肉可能就穿不上了。棕发男人瘦削但圆润的肩头上是两条细细的布带，往下连着一条平行的花边，把首领平坦的胸部以一种透明的碎花薄纱遮掩起来，胸口中间特地空开，形成一道深V开到下腹部，细带和乳白色的轻纱覆在下半身，却被纲吉快绷不住的精液给打湿，露出他清晰的阴茎形状。可惜更下面的部分被羞愧到快死去的首领用手挡住了，狱寺无法看见更多的细节。

“纲吉，我想要你过来，这没什么好羞耻的。”狱寺再次要求，他简直像引诱小红帽的大灰狼一样开始了甜言蜜语。

“纲吉，你现在真美，这一套是你自己选的吗，如果不是的话我不会放过那个知道你要穿上这套内衣的人，他会幻想这一幕的，而我绝不会让别人看到这么美的你，你走近点让我看看好不好？”

“这衣服是我自己买的…”纲吉另一只手捂着脸，可以看出他满面潮红，全身都在发抖。狱寺怜爱地又开始哄骗他。

“我现在很好奇你身上的这些细节，你腰上那是蝴蝶结吗，我可以看看吗？”

纲吉靠近了一点点，他从指缝中露出两只湿漉漉的眼睛，天真的小红帽毫无戒心地回答道：“是蝴蝶结，我本来想选更朴素的一套，但是这已经是最大码中能找到的最普通的了。”

“这一套非常完美，你不觉得吗，十代目，纲吉？你看你多可爱。”狱寺从未感觉到自己如此擅于口才，他体内隐藏的情话好像此刻被激活了一样一股脑地倒出来。

“我看到你的时候简直不敢相信，你真是太完美了，你是之前就已经穿着了是吗，在浴袍下面？”

纲吉点点头，他已经把手从脸上拿了下来，但是仍然保留着放在鼠蹊部的那一只，他现在靠的更近了些，因为狱寺在用一种无比恳求的目光看着他，好像纲吉走开一步他就要死去一样。

“现在帮我解开绳子好吗，纲吉？你是想和我更加亲密一点吧，那么请不要放我在这里，我不会伤害你的，你相信我对吗？”

“…那不行，狱寺君。”纲吉抿了抿嘴唇，狱寺身上的衣服就没有好的，他看起来像一只饥饿的野兽，全身的肌肉都隆起来，胯下像有一条虎视眈眈的巨蜥。纲吉从未看见过这么危险的狱寺隼人，他吞了吞口水，心里第一万零一次感谢了技术部。

“那么你想怎样呢，你可以对我做任何事情，就现在，我不会反抗的。”狱寺也意识到了自己的状态实在看起来不像没有危险性的什么绅士，他放松肌肉，摆出一个僵硬的微笑，但他幽深的眼睛和咬破的嘴唇出卖了他。

 

纲吉试探性地走向狱寺，他好奇地摸了摸狱寺胯下顶出来的头部，那里又热又硬，好像藏了一把枪在里面，这引得狱寺压抑地深喘了一下。纲吉感觉小药丸的威力也太大了些，那个广告果然名副其实，下次还可以再回购。纲吉心里一边想着，一边忍不住解开了一边自己的丁字裤腰带，这个该死的女士丁字裤完全包不住他自己的阴茎，把纲吉勒得生疼。纲吉这下解放了自己的痛苦，就往前坐在狱寺的腿上，他生涩地把自己的阴茎和狱寺的对在一起，然后害羞地低下头蹭来蹭去，尝试忽略狱寺快吃了他似的充血眼睛。

 

“十代目…”狱寺身上的苦烟味随着他沉重的呼吸传到了纲吉身上，他最后哀求了纲吉一次：“纲吉，帮我把绳子解开好不好？”

 

“狱寺君…你别挣扎了。”纲吉不忍地告诉他，“这绳子是技术部那边特制的，使用了特殊的合成记忆材料，一旦绑上至少需要半小时以上才能解开。”

“是吗…”

 

忽然一只手抓住了纲吉，纲吉从那苍白的手指上面看到了标志的岚守戒指，他惊恐地抬头，发现狱寺的双手燃起了岚属性的火焰。纲吉踉跄着推开狱寺，看到他从那把扭曲的椅子上站起来，四肢都挣脱了那特制的绳子。

咔嚓一声，狱寺把脱臼的肩膀安了回去，他转头对纲吉笑了一笑，说：“告诉技术部那边，这种绳子对上岚空属性混合的火焰会丧失记忆特性，再加上一点逃脱技巧就可以挣脱开了。”

 

“十代目，我们现在可以来解决一些私人问题了。”


End file.
